


cramming

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chromatic Character, College, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be wrong to fry Pete. He's almost positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cramming

"Clark! Clark!" Pete won't. Stop. Shaking him.

He drags his eyelids up. "Wha...? I was at that damn warehouse fire all night."

"You have a chem test in half an hour!"

"So?" It would be wrong to fry Pete. He's almost positive.

"You haven't been to class in almost three weeks."

 _"So?"_

Pete drops the textbook on his chest.

Clark sighs and opens it. Ten seconds and a hundred pages later, he throws it on the floor.

"Wake me up in twenty-five minutes."

"You know I hate you, right?"

Clark flips him off and pulls the pillow over his head.


End file.
